1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a method for operating and managing a re-fueling business, and more particularly to a method for operating and managing a re-fueling business for fuel consuming vehicles.
2. Description of the Background
Most drivers re-fuel their vehicles at retail gas stations. Sometimes it is necessary to spend a significant amount of time waiting in line to buy gas. Even self-service sometimes requires a significant amount of time. Additionally, gas stations are typically located in areas where real estate is expensive, such a densely populated urban and sub-urban areas. The cost of real estate in these areas is factored into the retail price of gas, which seems to be ever increasing. At least in part because of these factors it is not only frustratingly time consuming to re-fuel a vehicle, but it is also expensive.
Accordingly, a method for supplying fuel to customers under less time consuming and expensive conditions would be desirable.